Chris the Lion's Adventures of Aladdin
Chris the Lion's Adventures of Aladdin is an upcoming adventure made by LionAdventures Studios in honor of the live action remake of the same name. Plot Chris and his friends had travels back in time to the mystical city of Agrabah, where they hope to find A legendary item called the Lion Amulet. On their first day there, they meet a street urchin named Aladdin and his trusty sidekick monkey named Abu. Despite stealing food and being chased by the palace gaurds, Aladdin dreams of a better life. Meanwhile, an evil sorcer named Jafar plots with his ally Namur, an Arabian tiger sorcerer, to steal the throne of the sultan. In order to do so, they must fine the chosen ones to enter into the magical Cave of Wonders and retrieve a mysterious lamp. The next morning in the market place, Chris discovers a talsiman in the shape of a lion's head,he might think it could be the amulet he was looking for. The merchant offers the talisman to Chris for free. Shortly afterward, they meet Princess Jasmine, the sultan's daughter who ran away because she was being force into choosing a husband. Not knowing who she really is, Aladdin falls in love with Jasmine at first sight. Simultaniously, Jafar and Namur discover that Aladdin and the LionAdventurers are the chosen ones. They order the guards to track down the group and capture Aladdin. After freeing Aladdin from the palace dungeon, they accompanty two old hermits (Jafar and Namur in disguise) to the Cave of Wonders. Venturing into the cave, the team befriends a magic carpet and suprisealy meet Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, who helps them find a magic lamp as well as a mysterious lion head that looks like the amulet. What seemed like an easy task turns into a dangerous race to avoid death after Abu touches the forbidden treasure and angers the tiger god who guards the cave. They barely make it to the exit when the two old men steal the lamp and leave everyone buried in the cave under the desert sands. Luckily, Abu had stolen the lamp back. Aladdin unleashes an all-powerful Genie, who becomes Aladdin's servant and offers to grant him three wishes. After tricking the Genie to getting everyone out of the cave without using up a wish, Aladdin's makes a promise to free him from the lamp with his thrid wish. For his first official wish, Aladdin wishes to be a prince so that he may have a chance with Princess Jasmine. Everyone parades back into Agrabah, but Aladdin immediately gets shot down by Jasmine, who doesn't recognize him as the boy from the market place. Refusing to give up, Aladdin takes Jasmine for a romantic ride on the magic carpet. During which, he accidently reveals his identity to her. Namur suggested to Jafar that he should marry the princess, but first they attempt to get "Prince Ali" out of the way. While Chris fills everyone in on the story of his origins, Jafar orders the guards to tie up Ali and drown him in the river, but he is saved by Chris and Genie (which counts as Aladdin's second wish). They return to the palace to confront Jafar and Namur, who see the lamp in Aladdin possession and elude the sultan's guards. Also, Chris reveals outloud Namur true identity. Iago, Jafar's right hand parrot, steals the lamp and the amulet from Aladdin and Chris under Jafar's orders. Meanwhile, the team find an ancient scroll that tells about the amulet magical power, thus making Chris the owner of the brooch,then Timon and Pumbaa tells everyone that the lamp and the amulet is been stolen and the must warn Chris and Aladdin. At the Sultan's announcement of Jasmine's engagement to "Prince Ali," Jafar makes his first wish to rule on high as Sultan of Agrabah. When Jasmine and the Sultan refuse to bow to him, Jafar then wishes to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth. Hiccup and the Dragon Riders fly to rescue Aladdin and Abu while the rest of the team stays behind to find away back into the palace. The leaders manage to return and confront Namur and Jafar in an all out duel for the fate of Agrabah, and the lives of their loved ones. Namur transforms into a giant tiger demon with wings, and in the end, the Team defeat Namur, Aladdin tricks Jafar into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie, who gets sucked into a black magic lamp and sent flying by Genie over the desert and into the Cave of Wonders. Chris has his amulet back and does a big roar with it alot like Simba did when he became king of Pride Rock, Aladdin keeps his promise to free Genie with his last wish. The Sultan sees that Aladdin is worth more than he appears, and gladly allows Princess Jasmine to marry whomever she deems worthy and she chooses Aladdin. Genie goes off to see the world, destined to meet the LionAdventure team again in the future as well as accompany their allies, The Ohanas. After the team leaves, Aladdin and Jasmine happily celebrate their engagement. Characters * Chris the Lion * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Mordecai * Rigby * Wirt and Greg * Beatrice * Simba * Nala * Timon and Pumbaa * Rafiki * Zazu * Baloo the Bear * Bagheera * King Louie * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (with her kwami Tikki) * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (with his kwami Plagg) Guest Stars *Mushu *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Hiccup *Toothless *Astrid *Stormfly *Snotlout *Hookfang *Fishlegs *Meatlug *Ruffnut And Tuffnut *BarfBelch Characters in the Film *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Sultan *Abu *Carpet *Rajah *Jafar *Iago *Genie *Cave of Wonders Scenes Gallery Chris the Lion's Adventures of Aladdin Sence 1.png Trivia Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures